Plank Trucks
Plank trucks are open-topped wooden trucks used to transport goods and other things. Ones with faces may be the Troublesome Trucks. 7-Plank Trucks 7-plank trucks are mostly utilised for the transportation of stone and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for transporting a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks and even debris after large storms. From the eighth series until the sixteenth series, they have been known to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed trucks; some of these goods include fruits and vegetables, books, cocoa powder, sugar, presents and raw fish. Since the seventeenth series, goods such as fish have been carried in closed crates. Personalities These are the most common type of Troublesome Trucks and are therefore cheeky and troublesome. The trucks from Brazil were shown to be rather polite, excitable and somewhat timid compared to the ones on Sodor. Basis These are based on 7-plank mineral wagons often found on the eastern and midland regions Livery 7-plank trucks have been seen in many liveries such as grey, dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in the recent years, they have also been seen in red, green, blue, pink, yellow, purple, and many other liveries. Some privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Trivia * Two models of 7-plank trucks (One small scale and the other large scale) made for the seventh series and the ninth season of the television series are now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * In the CGI series, they became slightly bigger Merchandise * Meccano (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Interactive Learning Railway (discontinued) * Choro-Q (discontinued) * My First Thomas (Red, Yellow and Blue variants) * Lionel Trains * LEGO (discontinued) * Minis * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) 4-Plank Trucks 4-plank trucks are a bit smaller than 7-plank trucks. They are often used for mining. The Sodor China Clay Company own some. A Midland truck appeared in the first and second series then reappeared in the Sixth series episode Salty's Secret. A North Eastern truck appeared from the first series through to the third. In the third series episode Oliver Owns Up it gained a face. Personalities One has been seen amongst the Troublesome Trucks, these trucks are therefore cheeky and troublesome. Basis These trucks are based on LMS 4 plank open wagons. Livery The colour of the trucks may vary. Some are painted plain grey, while some orange or red. One has the letters 'NE' written in white and another has "LMS" written in white. Trivia * The Midland truck has been released in the Tomy Motor Road and Rail and Bachmann lines, in the former it is represented by a 7-plank Troublesome Truck. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (with the Ballast Spreader and China Clay Trucks, discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (The Circus Train, discontinued) * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail (incorrectly depicted as a 7 plank) Tube Trucks Often when mining for coal or rocks, tube trucks are used. Their size makes them ideal to fit into low tunnels or mines. The Anopha Quarry owns some. Basis The trucks seen in The Railway Series are based on the SR 10 Ton 5-plank Open Goods Wagon. The trucks seen in the television series are based on GWR Open C and GW/BR Tube wagons. Personalities Despite being faceless, these trucks are described as being Troublesome Trucks. Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey in the Railway Series. Some that are owned have the owner's initials written on in white. In the television series, these trucks are painted red with black frames. Merchandise * TrackMaster 3-Plank Trucks These 3-plank trucks only appeared in the second series episode, Percy's Predicament. After being pushed by the Troublesome Trucks, Percy crashes into a brake van, destroying it and perching himself on top of the remains of a 3-plank truck. Personalities Despite being faceless, the one Percy lands on is said to "groan" implying sentience. Basis The trucks are scratch-built and utilize a tanker and van Tenmille chassis and frame. Livery These trucks are painted dark brown with black frames. 1-Plank Trucks 1-plank trucks are a type of truck that appeared from Season 11 to the CGI Series. Livery The 1-plank trucks were brown during the Model Series, whereas in the CGI series they are painted teal, red and black. List of Container variants The 1-plank trucks have also carried Containers in the shape of Boxvans. Trivia * An alternative name for the 1-Plank is a conflat, a shortening of "Container Flat" as it carried containers around whilst also doing regular flatbed type duties. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (various colours; mostly black) * Bachmann (discontinued) Short Wheelbase Plank Trucks In the TV series these are derived from Tenmille's NG (16mm scale) short wheelbase open wagon kit. The kit is described as "a freelance design but typical of NG railway practice". Personalities They are often depicted as Troublesome Trucks. Technical Details Basis These small wagons were regauged from a freelance narrow gauge design. Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey. Trivia * In the second series episode, Percy's Predicament, one truck had the Spiteful Brake Van's angry face mask on. * One of these trucks had raised buffers to match the engines and other rolling stock. LNER Longfit Pipe Trucks LNER pipe trucks are a type of open wagon used to transport pipes and other long loads, they have also been used to carry stone and maintenance supplies. These trucks appeared in the First and Third series, one was used to carry equipment when Henry was too ill to take the early morning passenger train. A pipe truck with a face was seen in the third series episode Heroes, as well as an extended scene from Oliver Owns Up. Personalities Sentient trucks fall under the category of Troublesome Trucks. Technical Details Basis These trucks are based on LNER longfit pipe wagons. Livery These trucks are dark grey with the letters "NE" and weight code "12 Tons" on the sides in white. Henry's Lucky Trucks One icy winter, Henry was the only engine to make his deliveries on time. Thomas attributes this to the big green engine having lucky trucks. However, one day Edward took them and when Henry finally caught up with him, he ran into the trucks, destroying them. Henry realized that his trucks were not lucky after all. They only appeared in the eleventh series episode, Henry's Lucky Day. Livery These trucks were painted black. Gallery Rosie'sFunfairSpecial19.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial27.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial35.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial37.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial38.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial47.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial76.png HenryGetsItWrong27.png HenryGetsItWrong76.png HenryGetsItWrong50.png HenryGetsItWrong73.png HenryGetsItWrong80.png HenryGetsItWrong81.png HenryGetsItWrong82.png HenryGetsItWrong85.png HenryGetsItWrong88.png HenryGetsItWrong89.png HenryGetsItWrong90.png HenryGetsItWrong92.png HenryGetsItWrong93.png HenryGetsItWrong94.png HenryGetsItWrong96.png HenryGetsItWrong97.png HenryGetsItWrong98.png HenryGetsItWrong100.png HenryGetsItWrong106.png HeaveHoThomas!39.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise36.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise38.png ExcellentEmily2.png JamesWorksItOut4.png JamesWorksItOut5.png JamesWorksItOut26.png JamesWorksItOut27.png TramTrouble37.png Don'tGoBack39.png Don'tGoBack55.png Don'tGoBack42.png PercyAndTheBandstand5.png BestFriends10.png BestFriends23.png HeroOfTheRails11.png HeroOfTheRails24.png HeroOfTheRails45.png HeroOfTheRails93.png HeroOfTheRails94.png HeroOfTheRails244.png HeroOfTheRails246.png HeroOfTheRails281.png HeroOfTheRails289.png HeroOfTheRails290.png HeroOfTheRails313.png CreakyCranky43.png TheLionOfSodor4.png TickledPink17.png TickledPink18.png TickledPink19.png TickledPink22.png TickledPink58.png TickledPink63.png SlippySodor1.png TheEarlyBird8.png TheEarlyBird22.png PlayTime2.png PlayTime71.png TimeForaStory16.png TimeForaStory19.png TimeForaStory20.png TimeForaStory29.png TimeForaStory32.png TimeForaStory41.png TimeForaStory46.png TimeForaStory47.png TimeForaStory48.png TimeForaStory49.png TimeForaStory50.png Percy'sParcel21.png Percy'sParcel23.png ABloomingMess56.png ABloomingMess59.png ABloomingMess20.png ABloomingMess61.png ABloomingMess24.png SplishSplashSplosh16.png TheBiggestPresentofAll9.png TheBiggestPresentofAll30.png SnowTracks20.png SnowTracks22.png SnowTracks23.png SnowTracks34.png SnowTracks47.png SnowTracks53.png SnowTracks70.png SnowTracks84.png SnowTracks85.png SnowTracks95.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:Other railways Category:Railways Category:Other Sudrian railways